


Having a place to go -- is a home. Having someone to love -- is a family. Having both-- is a blessing

by IchigoRenji



Series: Letters from a Genius [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Tony Stark, Asexuality, Insecurity, Steve Rogers is a dick, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoRenji/pseuds/IchigoRenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas day with Tony and the gang. Cap runs his mouth and Rosabel throws them out on their butts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having a place to go -- is a home. Having someone to love -- is a family. Having both-- is a blessing

December 25, 2015

Today is Christmas Day, and let me tell you, it was one of the most memorable ones I’ve had in YEARS! Everyone I texted was more than happy to come over for the day. Rhodney is currently overseas, but he sent me an email last night. Out of everyone on the team, honey-bear is the only one to know about Rosabel and the others. Go figure. 

In any case, I did say this christmas was the most memorable, and let me tell you why. First off, today isn’t just Christmas. Nope. Today was also Jake’s birthday. He’s officially 30. Today was also the first time that the gang has come to the tower and more importantly, my home.

My best friends arrived at 7:30 in the morning. And yes they are my best friends. The team is little more than a bunch of distant acquaintances at this point. Anyway, I got them to come round to the back of the tower, and go through my personal garage -- as they wouldn’t run into any of the team there (i.e. Steve), and straight up to my personal floor through my private elevator. 

\--

“Wow Tony, I know you said you redecorated, but this is…” Jake said in awe, as everyone took in the decor. The sofa’s in the living room were covered in patchwork quilts and colourful pillows. Bookshelves lined the walls, nearly bursting with the amount of literature they contained. There were model cars on some shelves, a few pieces of art on the walls. And smack dab by the window was a huge christmas tree which had been left undecorated thus far.

“It’s a bit much isn’t it?” Tony said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head and looking down at his feet. 

“No no,” Rosabel laughed as she leaned in to hug her best friend, “it’s perfect. It’s very you.” Jake and the others couldn’t help but grin and agree. Tony just smiled as he hugged Rosabel back. 

\--

Well, at least they didn’t mock me over it. Than again, I have to remember that they aren’t like the team. Marcus, Rosable, Jake, Joseph, Maya and Lana wouldn’t do that. They aren't anything like the team. Anyways, we got together in my kitchen and made breakfast together. I can’t even remember the last time I’ve laughed so much with so many people dear to me. I mean, I may have at one point...when I was six or seven...I remember getting up early for christmas and spending the day with the staff in the kitchen. We made breakfast and cookies...those memories are some of my favourites. And here we are, all these years later, making more precious memories. 

Maya and Lana whipped up fluffy pancakes with whip cream and fresh fruit. Joseph, Jake and I made cookie dough for chocolate chip cookies, Marcus made muffins. I’ve been getting better at cooking and baking since I met the gang and had thrown together gingerbread dough a few days ago. We put the cookies, gingerbread dough and muffins in the oven and had breakfast. Seriously, this has to be one of the best breakfasts I’ve ever had!

\--

Everyone sat at the table and was eating, enjoying one another's company. Tony was in the middle of eating one of his pancakes when Maya looked at him and said, “Tony I couldn’t help but notice...you have a tree...but nothing is decorated…”  
Tony tilted his head to the side and looked at her and said, “well, I was waiting for my family to come help decorate.” Everyone grinned. Family...they were family and that’s all that mattered.

\--

After breakfast we checked on the cookies, gingerbread and muffins and they were ready to take out of the oven. I had a ton of different candy and frosting in one of the cupboards just ready to decorate the gingerbread. But first, we needed to let everything cool down and decorate the tree. My whole apartment smelled like baking and happiness...as corny as that sounds. I was and am just so happy.

We were about halfway through decorating the tree with the various decorations I had laying around after my self-decorating spree when shit hit the fan.

\--

“Sir, the Avengers are on their way up.” JARVIS announced just as Tony and Maya were giggling and nitpicking at what colour tinsel to put on the tree much to everyone’s amusement. Tony stiffened and glared at the door. “How long?” “One minute sir.” Tony sighed, “so much for a peaceful day.”

Rosabel came up and put her hand on his shoulder, “don’t let them ruin the day for you. We’ll set them straight.” Jake and the others nodded in agreement.

“Now, put your head up and don’t let them get to you brother dear.” Marcus smiled. Tony looked startled before shyly smiling.  
“Really, you mean it?”

“I wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t true,” replied Marcus as he pat Tony on the back. With newfound determination, Tony nodded to his family, marched towards the elevator and stood with his arms crossed just as the doors opened.

\--

It’s amazing you know...how one realization about yourself can lead you to gaining an entire family. I’ve gained three brothers and two sisters...and Rosabel. She’s not my girlfriend...she’s my best friend...the one woman I respect more than any other woman I’ve met. And I’m including Pepper in that. 

\--

“Tony-” Steve started in surprise as he found himself face to face with the man in question.  
“What do you want?” Tony asked with a dark look, as he glanced at the entire team in the elevator.  
“We were wondering where you were. You missed the christmas breakfast downstairs…” Steve replied. Tony’s eyes narrowed. “I ate already and I’m spending time with my family.”  
By now, everyone had noticed the smell of fresh baking and then Natasha and Clint caught sight of the people sitting around in the living room. “Family? Howard and Maria were the only family you had and their dead!” Exclaimed Steve before he realized what he had said. Bruce eblowed him in the side. Hard. 

“Excuse me!?” Tony yelled in shock, his eye wide. Everyone had heard what the esteemed Captain America said and the looks that Tony’s family was sending their way, well it wasn’t pretty.

“Who are they?” Natasha asked briskly, nodding at the people coming towards Tony. The man in question was slowly backing away, still shocked at Steve’s insensitive comment.

“We are Tony’s family,” Marcus said as he came to stand in front of Tony, shielding him, the others coming to stand beside the man.

“Never heard of you,” Clint said awkwardly, shuffling his feet. He was deeply ashamed of his team mates. 

“I wonder why that is,” Joseph shot back, “after all, according you Tony doesn’t have friends.” Everyone of Tony’s teammates winched, thinking back to Steve’s comment earlier that month.

Rosabel came up to Steve with a determined look on her face, “you know...we were really excited to meet you all at one point. But with all the crap you’ve been throwing at Tony...well, I don’t associate with bullies. You think it’s great fun don’t you. Let’s see how fast we can put Tony down. I mean, it’s not like he does anything worthwhile right? He only lets you live in this Tower, caters to your whims, he makes your weapons and funds you’re precious S.H.I.E.L.D -- and yes, I know about SHIELD. We all do,” she spat when the team heard those words, “and yet, no matter what he does, he’s never good enough. He’s not as perfect as you all so seem to act. Well guess what, you’re a bunch of fucking snakes in the grass. You’re not perfect, you’re a bunch of backstabbing asswhipes. If I were Tony I wouldn’t even give you the time of day. I’d have better things to do. Now, you are all going to turn around and return to your common floor and leave us in peace. We were celebrating Christmas and we don’t need you to ruin it for the rest of us.” Everyone stood still in shock.

Natasha was the first to shake off her shock, “you have no right-” Rosabel cut her off with a venomous look. 

“Oh I have every right. I’m Tony’s best friend and these people here today are his true family. You aren’t wanted. Now Go!”

Natasha took a step towards Rosabel when the young woman spoke again, “J, if these dickbags aren’t off this floor in the next fifty seconds...activate protocol 4T66K1.”

“As you wish,” JARVIS confirmed, “Avengers, you have less than 40 seconds till protocol is enforced. I’d advise you leave now.”

“What’s the protocol?” Asked Bruce softly.

“Doctor Banner, you don’t want to find out.” JARVIS replied darkly. Bruce nodded and headed back into the elevator, but not before looking at Tony who was still being shielded by his new found family. He didn’t know what to say. Natasha and Steve joined him quietly, though still angry.

“Tony,” it was Clint who spoke. Tony looked at his teammate questioningly, still upset. “I’m sorry. I’ve been a shit friend. Maybe we can talk sometime soon...I’d like to apologize properly and try to be a proper friend this time.” Tony nodded in surprise. Clint closed his eyes and stepped into the elevator. The doors closed and everyone, Tony especially, sagged in relief. 

\--

Rosabel was amazing, everyone was. Of course, she just put Cap into place like it was nothing. That woman has no fear! Clint’s short apology touched me as well. While he never really spoke up when everyone else was treating me like crap, he never went out of his way to hurt me either. In fact, I don’t think he’s ever really done anything to purposefully hurt me in all the time that I’ve known him. Maybe we can repair our relationship somehow. Cap’s words hurt me deeply...I have a feeling that I’ll be talking to Marcus and Lana one on one for a while after this.

The rest of the day was better. We finished decorating the tree. I managed to find some ironman christmas decorations much to everyone’s delight. They weren’t surprised at all. The tree is very us. Its got handmade decorations as provided by Rosabel. They are small sculptures she’s whipped up. Everyone told me that they all had their own thanks for Rosabel. Christmas is our favourite holiday after all. We hung up pictures of us on the tree and several different colours of tinsel and a ton of lights. We even got a giant silver star on top of the tree...which required my suit. The tree was well over nine feet tall. 

Later we curled up on the sofas, wrapped in quilts, sipping hot chocolate and eating our now decorated gingerbread cookies. We had prepared the turkey a few days ago at Marcus and Lana’s home, now we were waiting for it to finish cooking for dinner.

There were a ton of gifts under the tree and so we decided to open them. After all, we’d all been waiting patiently all morning now. 

Shopping for my new family was not as easy as I had expected, but shopping for people dear to our hearts never is. The team still got presents...I’d bought them months ago...sadly, only Bruce, Clint and Thor had got me anything in return. 

For Cap, I’d got him a new set of watercolours that he’d mentioned a while ago. They were super expensive and the best on the market.  
For Natasha, I got a new Marc Jacobs dress, shoes and bag.  
For Bruce, I got him several top publications that he’d mentioned he’d love to read, as well as tickets for the science symposium which would be happening in February.  
For Thor, I got him a huge supply of pop-tarts as well as tickets for him and Jane to have a vacation to anywhere of their own choosing.  
For Clint, I made him a new bow, new arrows, more protective gear, as well as first edition copies of Lord of the Rings. He’s a bookworm...who knew. 

From Bruce, I got a box of chocolates...and from Thor a bottle Asgardian wine. Clint got me a pair of Ironman pjs.

I couldn’t help but be a little disappointed… 

For my family...  
Marcus and Lana got brand new facilities for their practice. They had been wholed up in small building for years now. They deserve something better, because they do so much good. I also got them plane tickets for vacation. Their ten year anniversary is coming up soon and they deserve something nice.  
Joseph and Maya got brand new gaming systems and top of the line computers so as to do their work. I also offered them one of the office space floors in the Tower to use for work. They too got plane tickets for vacation.  
Jake, as it was also his birthday today, got plane tickets for vacation as well as a huge promotion at work. He’s now going to be working directly under me. Of course, I got him the latest Starkpad, which hasn’t been released to the public yet, and a new car.  
Rosabel was harder to shop for...she too got plane tickets for vacation, I got her the newest cintiq tablet on the market as well as a credit card to buy supplies for her studio. I told her she could buy anything she needed, no matter what the cost. Last but not least, I gave her a handmade ticket...this one proclaiming that I’d give her a tour of my art collection on any day/time of her choosing and that she could take her pick of any of the works to keep for herself.

Everyone was shocked by their gifts. Lots of tears were shed and hugs were given.

\--

“Tony, we don’t even know what to say. You didn’t have to give us so much, but we are thankful all the same,” Marcus said softly as he hugged Tony, “We don’t have much money between us, so we pitched in together to get you something.”

“You didn’t have to,” Tony smiled, “You all being here today, being my family..that is more than enough for me.”

“All the same, you deserve good things,” replied Jake with a grin. Together, they handed a small gift to Tony. It wasn’t very thick or very wide, but it was wrapped neatly in festive wrapping paper.

“Open it!” Smiled Lana, the others nodding in agreement. And so Tony did. He carefully opened the gift as not to tear the wrapping paper and what was inside made him choke up. Firstly there was a framed photograph of all of them -- including Tony -- during one of their game nights. The frame itself had the word Family scrawled across the top. There were documents folded under the frame which Tony gently opened. As he read them, tears formed in his eyes.

“Are you serious?” He choked out with wide eyes. 

“If you’ll have us, we’ll officially be a family.” Marcus said with a grin. 

“Yes! Of course!” Tony agreed, throwing the papers onto the coffee table in front of him and grabbing Marcus and then the others into tight hugs. Happy tears were shed. 

The papers on the table had the declaration of “Adopting an Adult” on the header. Marcus wanted him as his legally binding brother!

\--

I found out later that Marcus had actually adopted the rest of the gang over the years. Now I know this isn’t something people normally do...but we’re closer than family, so it makes sense. I haven’t felt this wonderful in years...these people want to be my family in everything, and I can’t tell you how dearly I love them for it.

Rosabel handed me two large gifts later after my freak out, when Marcus, Joseph, Maya and Lana went to check on the Turkey and the rest of the food. As I unwrapped them, I realized these were the paintings that I had asked Rosabel to make back in November. They were beautiful...and she had gone above and beyond all expectations. The first was of me working away on my starkpad in what looked to be Jake’s house. She must have done some sketches when I wasn’t looking. My fingers look like they’re dancing across the screen, I’ve got a look of concentration on my face, my hair is mussed as though I’d run my hands through it several times. My legs are folded underneath me and I’ve got a pillow under the starkpad in my lap. It’s one of my favourite pillows as its red and gold and so fluffy it isn’t even funny. 

The second painting is of all of us. My family. I’m smack dab in the middle with the biggest grin on my face. Everyone’s got their arms around me and my whole face is lit up. 

I grinned and pulled Rosabel into a hug. I told her, “You are amazing!” And she is. She sees me in a way that I don’t even see myself sometimes. And I love her more for it.

That night we had the best Christmas dinner in the history of Christmas dinners. Today will be a day that will stay with me forever. A day where I gained a family in every sense of the word...a day where I finally found peace and true happiness. It’s a day where I found out what love truly means.

With my family at my side, I know I can do anything.

Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote by Donna Hedges. This is literally my favourite chapter. Seriously. Tony has gained a family that will stand with him through everything. I looked it up, yes you can actually legally adopt adults. The reason I picked Marcus and Lana as the ones to adopt, is that even though Joseph and Maya are older than everyone in the group, Marcus and Lana are more mature. In any case, what did you guys think? Did you like the format of the chapter? What about Rosabel standing up to Steve! Ha! I couldn’t stop grinning as I wrote that part. 
> 
> Status of Letter: Unsent


End file.
